1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to an exerciser for selectively conducting stepping and swinging operations or exercises.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical exercisers have been developed for conducting various operations or exercises. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,528 to Natterer discloses an exerciser for conducting swinging or skiing operations. The users' feet may not be rotated relative to the support thereof. In addition, the exerciser may not be used for conducting the stepping operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,448 to Wang may be used for conducting stepping operations only. In addition, the foot pedals may not be rotated relative to the support thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,180 to Simjian, U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,408 to Wilkinson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,690 to Gilman disclose three other exercisers which may be used for conducting rotating or swinging operations only. In addition, a single circular plate is provided for supporting the feet of the users, and includes a tiny space or area such that the feet of the users may not be suitably separated or opened from each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,389 to Chen discloses another exerciser which may be used for conducting rotating and swinging and stepping operations. However, similarly, a single tiny circular plate is provided for supporting the feet of the users, such that the feet of the users may not be suitably separated or opened from each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,176 to Kuo, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,961 to Kuo et al. disclose two further typical exercisers which may be used for conducting stepping operation, and which includes a rotatable handle for allowing the users to twist their upper portions. However, the feet of the users may not be rotated or twisted relative to the handle, such that the rotational movement of the users is limited.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,065 to Lien et al. discloses a still further typical exerciser including a stepper mechanism rotatably supported on a support frame, a base body rotatably attached to the support frame, and having a pair of spaced pedal arms that have one end rotatably secured to an upright front portion, such that the exerciser includes a complicated configuration and a great cost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional exercisers.